


To Bring The Best Out In You

by blanchtt



Category: Orphan Black (TV), X Company (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: A collection of previously posted mini-fics involving X Company and Orphan Black crossovers.





	1. Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I was bummed at the lack of F/F in the X Co fandom, so for the moment I'm publishing some Cophine/X Co crossovers as their own fic. You can also find the original posts mixed into Heureuse Amantes, but they weren't tagged as X Company.

 

 

 

 

Nothing about their relationship is conventional. That had been clear from the start, and it’s turned out to be their saving grace more than once.

 

Delphine, in a blend of her own concern and a sergeant’s guiding nature, loops their arms together, a friendly-looking gesture that in reality lets Cosima lean heavy and urgent against her. Luckily it’s only a twisted ankle, but with Gestapo walking the streets it wouldn’t due to appear hurt, to be out of the ordinary and noticeable, and Delphine begins to speak as they walk, their pace nerve-wrackingly slow because of her as they make their way to the safehouse.

 

“So, Renée,” Delphine begins with false cheerfulness, and Cosima hears the change in her voice as she plays the part of a silly young woman, their conversation appeasingly banal to anyone who might overhear as they make their way down the street. Though it gives them cover and something for Cosima to focus on other than the pain radiating from her ankle, there are few things they can talk about other than an annoyingly familiar pattern of bland questions. But today, she catches Delphine’s eye, watches as she smiles with a pleasure that is less than professional as she asks coquettishly, “Did you know?  _Antoinette_  and Felix - ”

 

“Oh, no, Aurora,  _please._ ”

 

“It’s true.”

 

Cosima squeezes Delphine’s arm, hoping it looks playfull, and grits her teeth in what she does her best to pass off as a smile. But a laugh nearly escapes her, too, despite herself. “I hate you,” Cosima whispers jokingly, because Felix is like her brother and Tony  _is_  her brother, and she does not need that image in her head. She’d thought it’d been only a masculine thing, social bonding away from the girls given that the team was composed entirely of women, save for them. 

 

Cosima nearly trips on a loose cobblestone, and the action brings a wave of pain that nearly causes her to cry out. But Delphine’s grip on her tightens, holding her up carefully, and the soft smile on her lips assures Cosima the opposite as Delphine teases back, “I hate you, too.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had intended to add more chapters but realized as I was adding them that the original fic was only ever posted on my deactivated Tumblr lmao.

 

 

 

 

She wasn’t supposed to fall in love with Cosima Niehaus. The point of the mission was to befriend the young scientific protegee, get the information about what in the world the Germans were working on in their labs, and get out. Instead Delphine found a subversive radical trying to dismantle the system from the inside. How in the world could she not take advantage of the opportunity given to her?

 

And despite the danger, the girl was an incorrigible flirt. 

 

The relationship was not so difficult to explain in itself - rare and unspoken of, yes. But the fact that it was _Fräulein Niehaus_ helping them threw a wrench in it all. If she were anything else but German, Delphine wouldn’t find herself in such a bind - but then they wouldn’t have possession of German work, would they, science that Cosima had copied and smuggled out of her superior's lab at great personal expense.

 

“ _Liebchen_ ,” Cosima murmurs, turning over, and there are kisses that press against her bare shoulder, that make their way up her neck, until Cosima is nipping at her jaw. “I can practically hear you thinking.”

 

There has to be a way to convince Sinclair to extract Cosima with them, for more reasons than one. But that is a call for tomorrow morning, after Cosima has left and Delphine has a moment to herself before rejoining the others.

 

“Sorry,” Delphine says, tilting towards Cosima and kissing her before slipping arms around her waist and settling her head against Cosima’s shoulder. Sleep is a good goal, now so late at night, and Delphine closes her eyes though she’s far from sleepy. (Tired, yes - deliciously, wonderfully tired. Sleepy, no). “ _Bonne nuit, Cosima._ ”

 

 

 

 


End file.
